the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
John Murphy
Jonathan, genannt John,' "Murphy"' (*2132, Ark) ist ein Nebencharakter ''der ersten und zweiten und ''Hauptcharakter der dritten, vierten, fünften und sechsten Staffel der Serie The 100. Richard Harmon verkörpert seine Rolle seit der Pilotfolge. Im Deutschen wird er von Max Felder synchronisiert. Murphy gehört zu den 100 Jugendlichen die von der Ark auf die Erde geschickt wurden. Der, anfangs vermeintliche Antagonist der Delinquenten, entwickelt sich mit der Zeit zu einem willensstarkem Verbündeten im Kampf ums Überleben. Er gehört neben Clarke, Miller und Octavia (Bellamy) zu den letzten Überlebenden der 100 Mission und lebt, mit den Überlebenden der Erde, derzeit in der Siedlung Sanctum, auf Mond Alpha. Geschichte Vergangenheit John Murphy wurde 2132 auf der Ark geboren. Er lebte dort mit seinem Vater Alex Murphy und unbenannten Mutter. Als Murphy als Kind krankt wurde, stahl sein Vater Medizin und wurde erwischt. Seine Hinrichtung, durch Floaten, erfolgte durch Kanzler Jaha. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters, verfiel seine Mutter dem Alkohol. Ihre letzten Worte waren, das er seinen Vater getötet hat. Kurze Zeit später setzte Murphy das Quartier des Offiziers in Brand, der seinen Vater verhaftet hatte. Da Murphy zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Minderjährig war, wurde er für die Brandstiftung nur in die Sky Box eingesperrt. Vor der Reise zur Erde nimmt Murphy mit anderen Jugendlichen am Überlebenskurs bei Charles Pike teil. Während des Unterrichts provoziert er Pike immer wieder, bis es zu einem Kampf zwischen ihnen kommt. Buch I (S1 - S5) Murphy macht sich nach der Landung schnell einen Ruf als Unruhestifter und Rebell der Gruppe. Er sammelt weitere Jugendliche um sich, lässt die Vital-Armbänder abnehmen, um die Ark zu täuschen und die Erwachsenen daran zu hindern ihnen auf die Erde zu folgen. Nach kleinen, harmloseren Streitereien wird er unschuldig eines Mordes verdächtigt, fast hingerichtet und aus dem Camp verbannt. Sich keiner Gruppe zugehörig fühlend, schließt sich Murphy Thelonious Jahas Expeditionsgruppe an, um nach der Stadt des Lichts zu suchen. Ihr Ziel bestand jedoch nicht aus einem physischer Ort, sondern eine Künstliche Intelligenz die John, zusammen mit Jaha, für die folgenden drei Monate in einen Bunker einsperrt. Während der Zeit im Bunker sah Murphy diverse Videos, aus der Zeit vor dem nuklearen Krieg und wie es zu dieser Katastrophe kam. So wusste er, nach seiner Freilassung, als er von Jahas Plänen mit der K.I. erfährt, wer und was A.L.I.E. ist. Murphy will nichts mit A.L.I.E., Jaha oder ihrem Chip, der "Schlüssel" zu einem "Leben ohne Schmerz, Hass oder Neid", zu tun haben und schlägt sich mit einer Grounderin die er auf seiner Reise traf, durch die Wildnis. Nach mehreren Überfällen auf Grounder wird Murphy von Wachen nach Polis gebracht wo er, nach dem Auffinden des Chips, gefoltert und danach befragt wird. Murphy teilt sein Wissen mit Titus, der ihm seine Geschichten zwar nicht glaubt, ihm aber hilft, Licht in die Vergangenheit der Erde und Ark zu bringen. Murphy kann sich aus der Gefangenschaft zwar befreien, in Polis findet jedoch zeitgleich ein Machtwechsel statt und er gerät zwischen die Fronten. Um zu überleben lässt er sich auf die neue Herrscherin ein und mimt ihren Flamekeeper, um die Maskeraden aufrecht zu erhalten, sie hätte das Ritual beendet welches zum Aufstieg als Commander essenziell ist. An Ontaris Seite trifft er wieder auf Emori und später auf Jaha, der mit A.L.I.E. im Gepäck, die Chips auch an die Grounder verteilen möchte. Zu spät wird ihm klar das Emori längst ein Teil von A.L.I.Es Anhängern geworden ist und Jaha weiß, das Ontari kein rechtmäßiger Commander ist. Dieses Wissen setzt er gegen ihn ein um Murphy wegsperren zu lassen und Ontari besser manipulieren zu können. Im Gefängnis mobilisiert er seine Mitgefangenen, ob Skaikru oder Grounder, sich zusammen zu schließen und den Kampf gegen A.L.I.E. und ihren Kult zu gewinnen. Beim finalen Schlag gegen A.L.I.E., als Clarke die Stadt des Lichts betritt, hält er Ontaris Körper mittels Herzmassage am Leben, damit Clarke Ontaris Nightblood erhält und das Tragen der Flamme überlebt. Nach erneuter Zeit mit Emori in der Wildnis, als er davon erfährt das der Erde eine zweite nukleare Apokalypse bevorsteht, sucht er wieder Kontakt zu den Bewohnern der Skaikru Siedlung. Er will sich mit seiner Freundin als nützlich erweisen und führt einen Trupp um Dr. Abigail Griffin zu der Insel, auf der er von Jaha und A.L.I.E. in den Bunker gesperrt wurde. Auf der Insel finden sie das Labor der Wissenschaftlerin Becca Franco, welche neben der Flamme und A.L.I.E. auch das Nightblood erschuf. Bei Experimenten wollen Abby und Clarke synthetisches Nightblood erschaffen und so die Menschen vor der Strahlung schützen. Nach einem tragischen Unfall verwerfen sie diese Idee und Teile der Gruppe machen sich auf den Rückweg. Aus Angst, im Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung sei für ihn und Emori kein Platz, entscheiden sich die Beiden wieder mit zurück auf die Insel zu fahren, als eine Gruppe Raven aus dem Labor abholen wollen. Die Gruppe schafft es allerdings nicht rechtzeitig zurück zum Bunker und muss, mit einer Rakete aus dem Labor, auf dem Go-Sci Ring, den zurückgelassenen Trümmern der Ark, landen. Die nächsten sechs Jahre verbringt er gemeinsam mit der Spacekru, bestehend aus Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Harper, Emori und Echo. Er ist frustriert darüber, dass er sich "nutzlos" fühlt, wie er es bereits in Arkadia getan hat, und isoliert sich von der Gruppe. Er ist der Erste der die Eligius IV und ihr Transportschiff sieht und drängt darauf endlich zurück auf die Erde zu können. Zurück auf dem Boden und ums Überleben kämpfend, findet Murphy sich wieder und seiner Beziehung zu Emori. Die beiden nehmen einen Anführer der Angreifer, Paxton McCreary, gefangen, machen aber auch einen Deal mit ihm. Murphy schürt zwischen McCreary und der zweiten Anführerin Charmaine Diyoza misstrauen und sorgt, im Kampf zwischen den Fraktionen, für weiteres Chaos. Er unterstützt Wonkru im Kampf und wird dabei schwer angeschossen. Mit Montys Hilfe gelangt er zur Gagarin und verbringt die nächsten 125 Jahre im Kryoschlaf. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Eins = |-|Staffel Zwei = |-|Staffel Drei = |-|Staffel Vier = |-| Staffel Fünf = Staffel Fünf Eden Schlafende Riesen Die Büchse der Pandora Tödlicher Sand Rebellion Der lange Weg zum Frieden Tod den Tyrannen Das dunkle Jahr Damokles (Teil 1) Damokles (Teil 2) Beziehungen |-|Bellamy = Bellamy Blake Trotz Murphys aggressiver Persönlichkeit, werden er und Bellamy nach der Landung schnell Freunde. Auch wenn Murphy sehr darauf fixiert ist, nur das zu tun, was er will, behält er sich einen Respekt Bellamy gegenüber. Ihre gute Beziehung zerbricht jedoch, als Murphy fälschlicherweise des Mordes an Wells Jaha beschuldigt wird; sich der wahre Mörder, nach einer Verfolgungsjagd durch Murphy selbst von einer Klippe stürzt. Zusammen mit Clarke beschließt Bellamy, Murphy von den 100 zu verbannen. Als Murphy in Nun bin ich der Tod geworden zurück kommt, weigert sich Bellamy zunächst ihm erneut aufzunehmen. Er gibt ihm jedoch eine Chance, die Murphy dafür nutzt, um sich an zwei Delinquenten und Bellamy zu rächen. Dadurch spannt sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen noch mehr an. Als sie sich in Die 48 wieder treffen, nach dem Versuch von Murphy, Bellamy zu hängen, prügeln sich die Beiden, werden jedoch von Marcus Kane getrennt und eingesperrt. Bellamy will Murphy eine letzte Chance geben, wenn er ihm hilft die anderen Delinquenten zu retten. Murphy beweist sich, indem er Bellamy das Leben rettet. Bellamy scheint ihm daraufhin wieder zu vertrauen, so sehr, dass er ihm sogar eine Waffe gibt als er mit Finn nach dem Rest sucht. Murphy bekommt von ihm auch Unterstützung, als Raven ihn gegen Finn eintauschen will und Murphy statt Finn an die Grounder ausliefern möchte. |-|Emori = Emori Murphy trifft Emori während seiner Reise durch die tote Zone. Er gibt ihr seine Wasserflasche und Beide teilen ihre Geschichten miteinander. Als Emori ihm ihre mutierte Hand zeigt, reagiert Murphy weder abwertend noch mit Angst, findet es sogar cool. Nachdem sie Jahas Expeditionsgruppe in eine Falle gelockt hat und Murphy mit einem Messer bedroht, flüstert sie ihm ein "Viel Glück, John" und ein "Geht nach Norden" zu. Sie ist damit die Einzige, neben Jaha, die Murphy bei seinem Vornamen nennt. Sie treffen sich erst nach den drei Monaten seiner Gefangenschaft am Strand der Insel wieder. Es wirkt als würden sie sich freuen, den Anderen zu sehen. Beide begleiten Jaha auf seinem weiteren Weg und flirten dabei miteinander. Murphy rettet ihr zweimal das Leben und flieht mit ihr zusammen vor Thelonious und A.L.I.E. Sie entkommen mit einem Fischerboot und überfallen in "Bonnie und Clyde"-Manier Händler der Grounder. Murphy wird jedoch von Wachen festgenommen und nach Polis gebracht, als sie einen von Jahas Chips mit dem "heiligen Symbol" finden. Erneut sind die Beiden getrennt. Als Emori hört, dass es einen neuen Flammenwächter in Polis gibt, dessen Beschreibung auf Murphy passt, trifft sie ihn erneut am Marktplatz. Murphy wird jedoch kurz daraufhin damit konfrontiert, dass Emori ebenfalls einen von Jahas Chips genommen hat. |-|Jaha = Thelonious Jaha Murphy hasste Thelonious sehr lange, weil er derjenige war, der seinen Vater gefloated hat. Nach der Landung auf der Erde projiziert er seinen Hass auf Jahas Sohn Wells. Als sie in Monster das erste Mal wirklich miteinander interagieren, zögert Murphy mit ihm zu sprechen. Er willigt jedoch ein ihm seine Bitte, ihm Wells Grab zu zeigen ein, ein. Jaha erkennt einige Parallelen zwischen ihnen und bietet Murphy an, ihn auf der Suche nach der Stadt des Lichts zu begleiten. Murphy schließt sich Jaha an, weil er sich wie Jaha fehl am Platz fühlt und kaum einen Bezug zu den restlichen Sky People und Delinquenten hat. Murphy wird ein Teil von Jahas Expeditionsgruppe und beide kommen sich freundschaftlich näher, bis Jaha ein Mitglied aus der Gruppe an eine mutierte Seeschlange opfert, um sich selbst zu retten. Murphy beschließt daraufhin Jaha hinter sich zu lassen und verlässt ihn, nach ihrer Landung auf einer Insel. Murphy geht zu einem Leuchtturm, während Thelonious einer Drohne folgt. Murphy wird von ihm drei Monate in diesem Leuchtturm eingesperrt, um in Ruhe mit A.L.I.E. arbeiten zu können. In der Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft wächst Murphys Wut auf seinen ehemaligen Kanzler, die auch nach seiner Freilassung nicht weniger wird. Er flüchtet zusammen mit Emori vor ihm und der K.I. |-|Raven = Raven Reyes : "Ich möchte nicht alleine sterben." : - Murphy zu Raven, als diese fragt warum er ihr hilft. (Die 48) Murphy schießt am Ende der ersten Staffel auf Raven, was auch der Grund ist wieso sie nie wieder richtig laufen kann. In der ersten Folge der zweiten Staffel erzählt er ihr über seine traurige Vergangenheit nachdem sie fragte ob er nicht von seinen Eltern geliebt wurde. Als sie anfängt Blut zu spucken kümmert er sich um sie und als sie fragt wieso er ihr Hilfe sagt er ihr das er nicht alleine sterben möchte. Murphy zeigt ihr gegenüber echte Freundlichkeit und Reue über das was er getan hat. In Spacewalker bitte sie Murphy ihr zu helfen Finn zu schützen, allerdings verrät sie ihn. Sie will Murphy gegen Finn eintauschen obwohl sie weiß welche Folter ihn erwartet. |-|Ontari = Ontari Ontari hatte eine sehr komplizierte, sexuelle und gewalttätige Beziehung Murphy gegenüber. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, sich vor ihm nackt zu zeigen und Murphy schien sich daran nicht zu stören. In Der Fall Arkadias bietet sich Murphy als "Fake Flamekeeper" für den "Fake Commander" an. Ontari akzeptiert dies zunächst, legt ihn später jedoch erneut in Ketten. Am selben Tag zwingt Ontari ihn mit ihr zu schlafen, trotz Proteste das er bereits eine Freundin habe. Vor dem finalen Schlag gegen A.L.I.E. verpasst Jaha ihr einen harten Schlag, der Ontari Hirntot zusammenbrechen lässt. Abby nutzt Ontaris Körper später als Filter, um Clarke einen Aufenthalt in der Stadt des Lichts zu ermöglichen. Als Ontaris Herz versagt muss Murphy mit der Hand den Blutkreislauf manuell nachhelfen. Es fällt ihm sichtlich schwer, allerdings hing davon das Überleben von Clarke und allen anderen Gegnern des Kultes. Aussehen Murphy hat braune Haare, die gerade über den Ohren hängen und nach hinten gekämmt sind. Er hat dunkelblaue Augen und markante Gesichtszüge, wie eine auffallende Nase und hohe Wagenknochen. Seine Statur ist eher dünn und er ist nicht auffallend groß. Persönlichkeit Murphy wirkt überspannt und neigt dazu Vieles mit Gewalt zu lösen, statt darüber nachzudenken. Andere müssen Murphy oft zurück halten, was zeigt das er sehr temperamentvoll ist. In der Zeit in der er in Bellamys Miliz ist steigt er schnell zum Leutnant auf und befolgt Bellamys Befehlen. Wenn er jedoch die Möglichkeit sieht ungestraft davon zu kommen, trotzt er dessen Befehlen. Murphy zeigt oft aggressives Verhalten, wird aber im Laufe der Serie etwas ruhiger, auch wenn er weiterhin leicht reizbar ist. Trotz allem sagt Murphy von sich, dass er eine gute Kindheit hatte mit Eltern die ihn liebten. (Die 48) Es ist nicht bekannt wieso er auf der Ark in die Sky Box gesperrt wurde. Murphy hat im Widerspruch zu der vielen Gewalt und Aggressionen eine freundliche und fürsorgliche Seite, die sich u.a. zeigt als viele der Jugendlichen am hämorrhagischen Fieber erkranken und er sich um sie kümmert. Als er nach der Explosion des Dropships zurück kommt und die verletzte Raven findet, öffnet er sich ihr und erzählt von seiner Vergangenheit, wieso er so geworden ist wie er ist und kümmert sich um die verletzte Raven. In der zweiten Staffel zeigt sich eine wesentliche Persönlichkeitsänderung. Er versucht sich aktiv in die Rettung der anderen Delinquenten einzubringen. Schließlich gewinnt er wieder das Vertrauen von Bellamy der ihn zusammen mit Finn nach Tondc und einer Waffe auf die Suche nach Clarke schickt. (Menschenversuche) Während des Massakers in Tondc versucht er mehrfach auf Finn einzureden und ihn aufzuhalten. Er fordert Finn immer wieder auf zu gehen und die Grounder in Frieden zu lassen, doch kommen seine Worte nicht bei Finn an. Nach dem Massaker wird er von den Delinquenten mitverantwortlich gemacht, jedoch fühlt er sich schon lange nicht mehr der Gruppe angehörig und verlässt mit Jaha das Camp Jaha. Als sie auf der Suche nach der Stadt des Lichts auf Emori treffen, bietet er ihr etwas von seinem Wasservorrat an. In der Kommunikation mit ihr kommt seine Einfühlsame und Verständnisvolle Natur zum Vorschein. Statt sie für ihre Mutierte Hand zu meiden oder zu beleidigen witzelt er gemeinsam mit ihr darüber und nennt sie "Badass". Als sie nach der langen Reise durch die Wüste und den Verrat von Emori auf dem Meer von einer Wasserschlage angegriffen werden, ist er schockiert darüber das Jaha einen anderen einfach so kalt opferte, dass er sich von ihm trennt und an Land eigene Wege geht. Auftritte Trivia Bedeutende Tötungen * Connor und Myles ** Murphy machte für seine fast Hinrichtung Connor und Myles mitverantwortlich. Connor hatte das Seil für die Schlinge geknöpft und wurde dafür von Murphy erstickt. Er versuchte in Aufbruch auch Bellamy zu hängen. Dies konnte jedoch verhindert werden. Zitate Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Staffel Vier Wanheda (1) : Murphy: "86 Tage. Ich hab so gut wie nichts mehr zu essen...also... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich die Ark so vermissen würde. Jedenfalls, Jaha, wenn du das hier sieht bedeutet es, das du nicht tot bist. Also FICK DICH!" : Murphy: "Jaha, hey aufwachen." : A.L.I.E.: "Thelonious ist nicht hier, John. Er ist in der Stadt des Lichts." : Murphy: "Ich weiß was du bist. : Murphy wirft einen Apfel auf A.L.I.Es Hologramm. : A.L.I.E.: "Es ist erfrischen wieder unter Menschen zu sein die Verständnis für Technologie haben." : Jaha: "Lass es mich erklären." : Murphy: "Ja gute Idee. Wieso haben sie mich in einen Bunker gesperrt während sie hier wie ein König leben." : Jaha: "Die Außenwelt bedeutet nichts. In der Stadt des Lichts sind wir alle Könige." : Murphy: "Und ich dachte, ich verliere meinen Verstand." : A.L.I.E.: "Es ist die Wahrheit, ich kann es dir zeigen." : Murphy: "Sie wissen das sie die Bomben gezündet hat, die die Welt vernichtet haben, oder?" : Jaha: "Ich kann dir von der Stadt des Lichts erzählen, aber verstehen wirst du es erst, wenn du es selbst erlebt hast." : Jaha hält ihm einen blauen Chip hin. : Murphy: "Und damit gelange ich in die Stadt des Lichts?" : Jaha: "Kein Schmerz, kein Hass, kein Neid." : Murphy: "Nein danke." : Jaha: "John." : Murphy: "Nein. Schmerz, Hass und Neid. Das sind meine Grundpfeiler, wenn ich das nicht habe, ist nichts übrig. Also stecken sie das Ding wieder weg." : ''Jaha'''' steckt Murphy den Chip in die Jackentasche.'' "Pass auf dich auf John." Wanheda (2) : Murphy (zu Emori): "Emori willst du jetzt wirklich die Leute bestehlen, für die du stiehlst?" Die Gestohlene Flamme : Titus: "You do not belong here." : Murphy: "Really? Why does my blood decorate your floor?" : Ontari: "You're not afraid of me?" : Murphy: "I don't scare easily. Truth is, I think what you did was smart. A little crazy maybe. But, we do what we do to survive." : Ontari: "You know I plan to wipe out your people?" : Murphy: "So, I've heard. Sucks for them!" Füg Dich oder Stirb! : Murphy (zu Indra): "Listen to me! Our real enemy is out there. Jaha has an army of chipped soldiers. They don't feel any pain. That means they're not gonna stop until all of us either join them or die." : Murphy (zu Pike): "Go float yourself. Everything I learned, I learned on the ground." }} Galerie Referenzen fr:John Murphy en:John Murphy pl:John Murphy __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Jugendliche Kategorie:Lebt Kategorie:Die 100 Kategorie:Bellamys Miliz Kategorie:Jahas Expeditionsgruppe Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Spacekru Kategorie:Nightblood Kategorie:Ark Kategorie:Sky Box Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Arkadia Kategorie:Beccas Insel Kategorie:Go-Sci Ring Kategorie:Green Valley Kategorie:Eligius IV Kategorie:Mond Alpha Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Staffel Drei Kategorie:Staffel Vier Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Kategorie:Staffel Sechs Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel